A Warm Summer's Day
by Bonnie Sveen Fan
Summary: Ricky, Denny and baby Casey are relaxing in the back garden of Brax's old house when she gets an unexpected visitor. My first attempt at fluff.


**I'm struggling to get to where I want with "Life After Birth " and "Long Lost Sister " also "Abduction " which I'm in the middle of writing. So here's a one - shot. My attempt at fluff, for Brax and Ricky. It's just another rambling really, inspired by the sun.**

 **I guess you could say this was a short sequal story to "Life After Birth" Which is a bit strange to me, as I'm still writing that story.**

 **Slight Denny and Ricky friendship. Also, slight Phoebe and Ricky friendship.**

 **Includes OC Andrew.**

* * *

A Warm Summer's Day 

Brax was in his cell. When a guard came along and knocked on the door. Brax rolled his eyes as he got up from the bed and followed him, trying to work out what he'd done wrong, this time.

"In there" The guard told him as he opened the door to the office.

Brax stared in shock as the man in charge, told him.

"What!" He yelled, he was stunned. Never did he expect this to happen.

"Due to some new evidence, you are being released " Mathew Roberts, the man in charge told him.

He turned and left the office. His mind was in a whirl. He thought he'd never get out of there. He headed back in to the cell and glared at Andrew, the two hated each other and Brax knew why, and now, he was getting out if here, it didn't seem to matter how the two knew each other.

He blinked slightly as a guard unlocked the main door of the jail and he blinked once more, adjusting his eyes to the light, as he'd not been out in ages. He walked out of the gates and crossed the road, still in his prison clothes.

* * *

Ricky was in the garden, relaxing in the with warm sunshine with Casey, who had a sunhat on and was covered in cream. Denny had come round to see how she was coping, following Casey's birth: Denny, Kyle, Phoebe and Nate had all been concerned about the new mum. She didn't want to seem to be around the baby, as he reminded her of Brax, but Nate, Kyle and Denny had staged an intervention and told her that she couldn't neglect her parenting skills, she had a baby that needed her.

She'd broken down, running her hands through her hair and sobbed "I can't do this without Brax!"

It had been Kyle that had pointed out, that while he wasn't here, she still had a supportive family around her, to help her, but not do it for her.

Ricky wiped away her tears as she'd nodded. Deep down, she had known that abandoning Casey was wrong, but she needed some time for herself. Did that make her a bad mum?

"How are you doing?" Denny asked, sipping a smoothie that she'd brought over with her from the juice bar.

Ricky sipped her own as she wondered her reply. There was no point telling Denny that she was fine, as she knew that she'd just remind her of the intervention. She looked at Casey, who was in his bouncer and smiled slightly, as she held his hand, stroking her thumb across it gently.

"Were ok" She confirmed quietly, finally realising that Brax wasn't going to see his baby grow up.

The gate to the garden opened and Brax walked in.

He placed his hands over his ex's - girlfriends eyes.

"Guess who?" He said, with a smirk on his lips.

"Brax" Ricky said, she was delighted to see him again, she thought this day would never come.

"Hey" Brax kissed the top of her head, relieved to be back in the arms of the woman he loved. She hugged him tighter, inhaling his aftershave.

Brax stroked her hair, he knew how much he'd upset her when he'd been sent down, she's been carrying Casey at the time and she didn't need the stress, Brax was worried for her, worried that the stress of watching him go to prison could cause a miscarriage and he knew she couldn't cope if she'd lost another baby.

"I've missed you " Ricky told him, still in his arms.

Brax nodded, resting his chin on the top of her head. "It's good to be home" He stated.

"Does Kyle know?" Ricky asked, as Brax let her out of his arms. As the remaining Braxton Brother, Ricky knew that Kyle had the right to know that Brax was out of prison and back in town.

Brax shrugged, as he headed in to the kitchen.

Ricky followed him. "Are you ok?" She asked, she hated pushing him in to anything, but she just wanted him to know that she was there for him.

Brax grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly.

Leaving the house, he'd go next door where Kyle lived and opened the door.

"Hello?" Kyle called out, he was sat on the couch with Phoebe, the two had recently got back together. Brax walked in to the living room.

He coughed, attracting Kyle's attention. Kyle looked up.

"Hey, Brax " Kyle greeted him.

Big Brother Brax was back in town.

"Hey mate " Brax replied, shaking Kyle's hand. He sat down. Phoebe left the house to give the brothers some time to catch up.

Phoebe wondered down to the beach, where Ricky was. She was sitting on a towel, with Casey in his pram, asleep.

"Hey" Ricky looked up at the voice.

"Hey Pheebs" Ricky smiled as she leaned up. Phoebe dropped beside Ricky.

"How is it having Brax back?"

"It's great " She allowed a small smile to play on her lips as Casey

But Phoebe sensed a "but" from Ricky. The blonde - haired woman shook her head and checked the time on her iPhone as she knew that she should be getting Casey home. She stood up and folded the towel up, before putting it in the bottom of the basket in the pram. She started walking up the path and pushing the pram. She would have usually gone for a smoothie before heading back home, but she wanted to get back to Brax. She unlocked the door and wheeled the pram inside as she stepped in, shutting the door quietly behind her. She took Casey from the pram and walked in to the living room. She knelt down on her knees and put him in to the bouncer.

Brax walked in to the living room and sat down beside her. The Braxton Family had been reunited at last.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. It's a little shorter than my other one - shots but I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Those of you who are wondering what Brax's connection is to Andrew, will be revealed in "True Love?" Soon.**

 **As, I wrote this I thought of another one - shot, it does have Ricky in danger. (I must love terrorising her ) I'll have it up soon.**


End file.
